Nox Vita
by Candles In The Snow
Summary: What if Kairi hadn't turned Sora back from a Heartless into a Somebody? What would have happened? And what if it was Roxas who found Heartless Sora? All these questions and more will be answered, as we watch Sora's life in the Organization with Roxas. Hints of Demyx/Zexion so far, and possibly Axel/Roxas later on, who Sora's going to be with is currently undecided. UA.
1. Prologue

**_Hey guys!_**

**_I thought the idea of this story up the other day, and wrote the prologue when I was having troubles with the latest chapter of my other story, Different Past: Same Future. I hope you guys like this, and the idea too._**

**_So..._**

**_Here you go! The Prologue to Nox Vita._**

* * *

_'Where am I..?'_ Sora thought, looking around, surrounded by darkness. _'Where are Donald..? Goofy? Ansem?! King Mickey!?'_ Sora started to panic, looking around.

_'Kairi! Riku!'_ Sora tried to speak, only to find out he couldn't. Looking down he noticed that… That he wasn't human anymore…

_'I'M A HEARTLESS!'_ Sora screeched in his mind, falling over in surprise, trying to recall exactly what happened, last he checked he had… Released his heart to save Kairi…

_'I'm a heartless… Because I saved Kairi.'_ Sora thought, staring at his black hands, one of his antennas twitching.

_'So this must be the realm of Darkness! Maybe if I find someone… Someone I know… I could become a Somebody again!'_ Sora thought hopefully, getting up, darting through the darkness.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had traveled, it could have been minutes, hours, weeks, days, months even, nothing seemed to change.

Darkness. Only Darkness surrounded him. Nothing but Darkness.

Sora thought it was going to drive him crazy! He was lonely, tired, hungry, cold, could hardly see a thing, and hadn't even seen another sign of Heartless!

_'Maybe I could figure out how to appear in different worlds like other Heartless do…'_ Sora thought, his antennas drooping as he recalled the fact that he had no idea how to.

So he decided just to continue on with his with his quest to seek out some other Heartless, or at least SOMEONE.

* * *

He couldn't move, he couldn't breath, the darkness was pressing around him.

He was starving, he needed something… He needed hearts.

Hearts, hearts, hearts.

That was all Sora could think about._ 'No! I need to stop thinking of hearts..! I don't want to turn into… Into… A heartless…'_

He let out a quiet cry, not wanting to lose himself…

When suddenly he felt warmth around him, something… No… Someone was holding him..!

"Roxas, watch'cha got there?" He heard a voice, one that was weary, cautious, yet curious, and held a bit of a joke in it.

Sora felt himself being held out, looking up weakly he saw a red-haired man in front of him, flaming locks of hair spiking in the back that would put Cloud's hair to shame.

Green eyes looked at him curiously as Sora noted the tattoos(?) under the man's eyes, he was wearing a black coat.

"Roxas, that's a Heartless." The man said, standing up. "We beat some of those earlier, remember? Now put it down."

Sora watched the man frown when the person, Roxas, shook his head.

"Roxas… Put it down. Saix will get mad if we brought a Heartless home. C'mon, you can play with the Dusks when we get back." The man tried to persuade Roxas again.

Sora wondered just who the heck these guys were, and who was Saix, and what was a Dusk?

Roxas shook his head again, hugging Sora to his chest, giving Sora the ability to look up, noticing blonde locks of hair that spiked, much like Cloud's did, though not as wild as the man's. Blue eyes looked down at him, they held nothing. Seeming blank, he, like the man, wore a black coat.

"C'mon Roxas." The man whined, "I'm going to get in trouble if you don't put that Heartless do-" The man was cut off as Roxas said quietly.

"Sora…" Sora and the man looked at Roxas in shock.

_'How do you know my name!?'_ Sora gaped.

"Sora… Needs us… Axel…" Roxas said quietly, looking down at Sora before looking back up at the red haired man, who Sora figured to be Axel.

Axel continued to look at Roxas in shock, before looking at the Heartless in his arms.

After a while Axel finally sighed, running fingers through his hair. "This is going to get me in so much trouble…" Axel grumbled. "Fine, you can bring him along. If Saix yells at you it's not my fault, alright?"

Roxas smiled and nodded, hugging Sora a bit tighter.

"Fine then. Let's go." With a wave of his hand Axel summoned a dark portal and stepped through it, Roxas, who was still holding Sora.

Little did Sora know, that this day, the start of his Heartless life, was also the beginning, of his next great adventure.

* * *

**_So here you go! I hope you liked it~!_**

**_Please Read and Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on how this Prologue is!_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_~Snow._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Took a while to write this chapter, lost my flash drive that had this saved on it... OTL_**

**_I hope you guys like this chapter though, and to those of you who also read my D. Gray-Man story, Different Past: Same Future, I'll hopefully have that chapter out by Sunday._**

**_Thank you for all the reviews so far! I love hearing your opinions!_**

* * *

**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts._**

* * *

Sora let out a yawn as he swung his little legs over the edge of the wall on Twilight Town's clock tower, his antennas twitching happily.

It had been a week since Roxas had found him and took him back to The World That Never Was.

During that week Sora had not only explored the HUGE castle, but learned a lot of useful things as well.

That, apparently Roxas and Axel, along with the other eleven members, were what was called Nobodies, and that Nobodies were created after someone with a strong will turned into a Heartless.

And that every Organization member's name was spelled differently and with an X added.

So far Sora had figured out that Roxas was his nobody, and that Axel was someone named Lea's, (He had heard Saix call Axel, Lea… Were they friends before?)

Also, he had met a couple of other Org members. So far his favorite(Besides Roxas and Axel) was Demyx, who, for some reason, found Sora very, very amusing.

"He doesn't act like a normal Heartless!" Demyx claimed, when Axel had asked why he was so fascinated by Sora.

Which was true, as Saix and a few others had pointed out, Sora was far from a normal Heartless, such as the fact he couldn't summon the Corridors of Darkness to move around(He had to use the Org's).

Sora also had a couple other friends in the Organization, like the moogle that did their Items supplies.

Zexion and Luxford were okay to him, but Xigbar scared Sora to bits…

Roxas worked hard every day with the other members of the Org to get into shape and start learning new things, and each day after his training, or a mission, Axel and Roxas would go to TwilightTown's clock tower and eat Sea-Salt ice cream.

Sora would always tag along or be there first.

Axel had been surprised when, the first time he took Roxas to have some 'icing on the cake' and Sora had jumped up and swiped the ice cream from Axel's fingertips before eating it happily.

"You sure are one weird Heartless." Axel had told him, laughing. Roxas smiling slightly.

Since then they happily had Sora tag along after their long days.

One of Sora's antennas twitched as he sensed someone appear behind him.

**~MEAN WHILE~**

Riku sat on a bed in TraverseTown, his head buried in his hands, regret coursing through his veins.

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid were standing around the room(Or in Leon's case, leaning against the wall) staring at the floor.

"Oh… Sora…" Donald said sadly.

"It's my fault… If I hadn't opened the door, or given into the darkness, Sora wouldn't have…" Riku choked out, his voice breaking.

"It was Sora's decision." Leon said quietly, looking up, staring at the silently crying silverette. "He chose to become a Heartless to save Kairi."

Those words only made Kairi feel worse, having already blamed herself. "If I hadn't hidden my heart in Sora's, none of this would have happened!" She cried.

"We'll just have to trust that Sora will find the light again, and come back to us." Aerith said in her quiet voice.

"Yeah! Sora wouldn't have wanted us to be sad 'bout him bein' gone, we hafta still find the King!" Goofy piped up.

Riku slowly got up, quickly drying his tears with the back of his hand. "I'm… Going to go look for Sora." He mumbled quietly, summoning a dark portal.

"Riku! Wait!" Kairi called, taking a step forward as Riku stepped into the portal. A hand on her shoulder stopped her and she looked up at Leon, who was shaking his head.

"He's got to do it on his own… Or he'll never forgive himself." Leon said quietly, Kairi looking at the floor, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Come on, let's get you home in the Gummy Ship! Alright?" Yuffie smiled, bouncing up to the girl. Kairi nodded slightly.

"You're welcome to visit us anytime you'd like Kairi." Aerith said, smiling at the red-head.

"Here, take this." Cid handed Kairi what appeared to be a cell-phone, a little strap with a Paopu fruit on it. "Any time ya want, just call us with this. Someon' will talk to ya." Cid explained.

"T-Thank you, all of you…" Kairi said quietly, smiling around at everyone.

**~ELSE WHERE~**

Riku stepped out of the portal, staring up at the dark sky above him.

"I swear, I'll find you… Even if I have to use the darkness inside my heart… Please… Wait for me Sora."

**~BACK AT THE CLOCK TOWER~**

"Hey Sora~!" Axel's cheery voice called to him, as the spiky red-head stepped out of the dark portal, walking over to the Heartless, who had jumped up at seeing the Nobody.

"Roxy not here yet?" Axel asked, petting Sora's head, swinging his legs over the edge of the wall as he sat down.

Sora shook his head, trying to get away from Axel's hand, taking a swipe at it.

"Hey, hey." Axel chuckled, taking his hand off the Heartless' head.

Sora whipped around as he felt his own Nobody drawing near, jumping up and down happily at seeing the ice cream's in the blonde's hand.

"Hey Axel, Sora." Roxas sat on the opposite of Sora, leaning over the shadow as he handed Axel his ice cream, before sticking one into Sora's waiting mouth, taking a bite of his own.

Sora jumped happily, eating the ice cream, sitting back down and swinging his little Heartless legs, causing Roxas to laugh, and even Axel to chuckle.

Sora toned the other two out as the talked about their missions for the day, only paying attention to the important details while he watched the sunset.

Suddenly, he felt as if his whole body hurt, as if the heart he knew he didn't have was breaking.

"Is something wrong Sora?" Roxas suddenly cut off Axel in the middle of his sentence, looking down at the little Heartless, Axel looking down at him as well.

Sora sniffled, or at least sniffled the best a Shadow Heartless could, staring sadly at the ground.

"Hey now… Cheer up, okay..?" Roxas gently rubbed Sora's head.

Sora blinked away the tears he knew he couldn't have.

"C'mon." Roxas hugged Sora, setting the Heartless in his lap.

Being so close to Roxas, his body and soul… And the light he felt coming from Roxas cheered Sora up, just a little bit.

"How 'bout we buy you two ice creams tomorrow?" Axel suggested, having only known the Heartless for a week, but hating whenever he saw the little guy sad.

With that said Sora jerked his head up and nodded quickly, bouncing out of Roxas' lap and dancing on the wall.

_'Two ice creams! Two ice creams for me!'_ Sora 'sang'. Roxas and Axel laughing.

As much as Sora missed his friends, and everyone he knew. He just couldn't leave Roxas… No, not yet at least. Not until he knew how he could have his body and soul back, yet have Roxas around still.

Not until then.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Please Read and Review, I'd love to hear your opinions! ~Snow._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I know it really sucks... OTL**_

_**Now, before you read the chapter, I'd like to thank you all for being so patient and understanding, and for reviewing my story!**_

_**So, before we begin, I know a couple of you have some questions, so here's a quick Q & A before the story!**_

* * *

**__****Q & A Session, No.1**

**Kira Rita 18: In order to become Somebody (Sora) again. Sora (Sora's Heartless) and Roxas (Sora's Nobody) need to killed. So, the Heart, Soul and Body can reunite again.**

_**Thank you for reminding me of this, but there's a problem.**_

_**Sora doesn't want Roxas to lose his 'body', he's rather grown fond of his Nobody, and sees it like Roxas has his own life, so for this story a few things are going to get mixed up to fit, but thank you again for reminding me. :)**_

**supertouboi124: Can I be in the story?**

_**I'm sorry, but as of yet I'm not going to add others besides those from the original Kingdom Hearts games. Maybe sometime in the future I'll write another story which I'll add in reader's OC's, okay?**_

**No dang name is available: I really like this. I know the pairings are undecided as of now but... being a little biased for RoxasxSora... can I request that pairing? LOL. Just a thought. If not then it's alright. I just like how this is not an AU fic. It follows the game somewhat and there are not a lot of fics like that lately. The last good one that I read that didn't deviate much from the game was a very long time ago. I'm glad that I found this fic. Hope you update soon!**

_**First off, I'm glad you like it! :) And like you, I've noticed there haven't been very many fics lately that follow the story-line, and it's been very disappointing...**_

_**And secondly, RoxasxSora isn't going to be one of the pairings for this story, in this one I see them more like siblings, rather than lovers... But, if you'd like, I could write a One-Shot pairing of RoxasxSora for you. :)**_

_**Q & A Session, No.1**__._

* * *

**_Once again, thank you all for reviewing! It really helps keep me motivated! And I look forward to answering more questions in the future! And here's your chapter._**

* * *

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. ~Snow.**_

* * *

It had been around three weeks now, since Sora had 'joined' the Organization and he couldn't be happier.

Well, he could have been, if his other friends were there, but he'd have to do without them, for now.

Mornings were spent with Demyx, Zexion or Luxford, who had all found a friend in the little heartless.

Demyx loved to play with him and they'd prank someone, small pranks, or goof off.

Zexion would read aloud to Sora, or tell him different bits of information which interested the Heartless.

Luxford was just fun overall, Sora didn't know why, but he enjoyed the time they spent together, playing cards, cooking, plotting someone's downfall. Yep. They had a good ol' time together.

Afternoons were spent wandering the castle, maybe another world that he hadn't visited before, or napping.

Always, before it got dark he'd make his way to the clock tower to eat ice cream with Axel and Roxas.

It was shocking at first when Sora found out that they could understand what he was saying, though he often kept quiet, only mainly speaking in his friend's presence.

At night, after everyone ate, they'd all head to bed, Sora would curl up at the foot of Roxas' bed, but usually woke up someplace else on the bed in a strange position.

He had always fallen asleep in a normal position but woke up in a strange one.

Riku always had teased him about it, ever since they were little kids and when they would sleep over at the Island or at each other's houses.

Sora sighed to himself as he wandered the castle, the afternoon moon looking over them.

He often wondered why there was always a moon here… It looked oddly like Kingdom Hearts too…

Something loud nearby made Sora jump, curious, he walked towards where the noise had come from, and freezing, he heard voices in a room to his left, silently he walked over, pressing and antenna to the door, trying to make out what they were saying, but only could recognize the voices.

Axel and Saix.

Suddenly he felt to door starting to open, panicking he ran as fast and silently as he could down the hallway and turned, after a few minutes of running and turning he stopped, panting, freezing once he realized something… Something very important.

He had no idea where he was.

Letting out a quiet cry Sora started to retrace his steps, only to fail.

He froze when he heard a voice again, someone mumbling to themselves, getting closer and closer.

Sora started to panic further until he saw a lock of spiky red hair and heard a mumble of. "Why am I always stuck with the icky jobs?"

_'AXEL!_' He cried out, running towards the Nobody, surprising said red-head as he hugged on tightly to his leg.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Axel asked, his eyes a bit wide, looking down at the little Heartless that was attached to his leg.

Sora let go, his antenna's dropping in embarrassment._ 'I got lost… I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.'_ Sora admitted sheepishly, shuffling his little black feet.

Axel laughed, scooping up the Heartless. "C'mon, it's too late to walk back, let's head to the clock tower, okay?"

Sora nodded quickly, happily._ 'Okay!'_

With that Axel summoned a Dark Corridor, stepping through.

* * *

Sora swung his legs happily, eating the ice cream Roxas had bought that day.

Axel and Roxas took turns buying the ice cream, swapping every other day.

He listened to them talking; each subject they would talk about seemed interesting to him, after all, he hadn't seen much since he joined Roxas at the Org. Xemnas didn't want him wandering off, claiming it was too risky to lose him.

How much munny they made, and what worlds they had gone to seemed like today's topic.

"Where'd you go this time Axel?" Roxas asked curiously, taking a bite of his ice cream.

"I didn't, Saix needed me for something, where'd you go Roxy?" Axel asked, glancing over at the blonde, who was scowling.

"Don't call me Roxy!" Roxas whined, "And I went to Wonderland today, Demyx went with me."

Sora tuned out the conversation after this, watching the sunset, mesmerized.

No matter how many sunsets he saw, the one in TwilightTown always seemed… Magical.

"I'm going to be leaving for a while." Sora heard Axel say, his attention snapping back from the sunset to the conversation.

"What? Why?!" Roxas asked, his eyes wide, nearly dropping the ice cream pop in his hands.

"Saix has a mission for me and some of the other Org members." Axel shrugged.

"What other members?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Zexion, Vexen, Lexaeus, Marluxia and Larxene." Axel listened.

"How long will you be gone..?" Roxas asked quietly.

"I don't know Roxy." Axel sighed, finishing his ice cream, running his fingers through his hair. "But don't worry! I'll come back, promise." He grinned at the blonde.

Roxas' lips twitched upwards and into a smile. "Good."

A comfortable silence followed Roxas' words, they sat there watching the sun set until it started getting dark.

Summoning portals back to the Castle, Sora, who had fallen asleep and was currently in Roxas' arms, snored softly as Roxas walked into his room after bidding Axel a 'good night'.

Setting his Heartless on the edge of his bed, Roxas hung up his cloak and went into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and changing into a set of black sleeping shorts and t-shirt, crawling under the covers as he turned the light off and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**_There you guys go, I hoped it was alright, and I know it was a bit rushed..._**

**_But anywho,_**

**_Thanks again for all the reviews! I love hearing your opinions and questions! :)_**

**_Please Read and Review~!_**

**_~Snow_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Here's the chapters(two at once!) you've all been waiting for!**_

_**As always, I (sadly) don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters, but I own the plot of this story!**_

* * *

Heartbroken.

If there was any word that Sora could use to describe how Roxas and Demyx were acting, it would be 'Heartbroken.'

It was the day after the announcement that no one had survived the mission that Saix had assigned to six of the thirteen(Fourteen if you count Sora) members of the Organization.

Demyx had locked himself inside of his room and refused to come out while Roxas did his mission and sulked, he didn't even bother to go up to the Clock Tower.

Sora too, had been upset when hearing that his friends had perished, but pushing his own sadness away he knew he needed to cheer up his other half and Demyx.

While Roxas seemed to be able to cope a little, Demyx hadn't. So Sora's decision was easy. After all, it was no secret in the Organization that before they had lost their hearts, Demyx and Zexion had been lovers, and even in the Org, they had acted like it… Or had they really been it?

Sora had been starting to doubt Xemnas when he stated that they didn't have hearts but they used their memories of feelings to substitute what they didn't have. Because to Sora, they had hearts. He could almost feel them, sure, they didn't have exact hearts, but it was close enough. It felt like something had replaced their hearts, taking over, becoming… A new heart?

Sora couldn't place it exactly, but shrugged it off as them having hearts. Despite being Nobodies.

Thinking over the whole 'heart or no heart' idea Sora walked down the hallway, rubbing an eye tiredly as he stopped outside Demyx's room. Blinking in surprise at seeing that the door had been left open a crack.

Quietly pushing the door open Sora saw Demyx sitting on the bed, tears dribbling down his cheeks, a photo album on his lap.

Sora made his way over to the Nobody and crawled onto the bed, sitting next to Demyx, who wiped an eye before scooting closer to Sora to show him the album, pointing at a picture of a very human Demyx, who was laughing in the photo, and a very irritated and wet, yet blushing, Zexion.

"This… This was the day I asked him to go out with me…" Demyx said, his voice croaky from crying so much, brushing his thumb over the photo he continued. "We had a huge water balloon fight… Axel and Saix had gotten in trouble for trying to get into the castle again… It was hilarious really…" Demyx smiled slightly.

"Hey Sora? Is there… Someone… Someone you really miss? Not like a friend but… Maybe more..?" Demyx asked curiously, setting the photo album again, wiping his face with his sleeve, drying his tears.

Sora frowned, his antennas drooping slightly as he thought about it. He did miss his friends, and the King, everyone he had met on his journey… But, there was one person he missed the most…

Sora nodded slowly, _'Yeah… I do…'_

"How would you feel, if they suddenly… Suddenly weren't there anymore? And could never come back…" Demyx was close to tears again.

Sora's eyes widened slightly, holding back his own sniffle he hugged Demyx tightly, or as best as he could as a Heartless.

They stayed like that for a while, Demyx sobbing quietly, Sora nuzzled against him, trying to comfort his friend.

After what seemed like eternity Demyx's sobs quieted and Sora looked up at him. _'Demy… I know it hurts… But don't you think; that Zexion would want to see you smile again? Not a fake one, but the ones he loves? He wouldn't want to see you hurting… It's going to hurt, but it'll get better, won't it?'_ Sora said softly, hugging the Nobody again.

And for the first time since he had heard the new Zexion had 'died', Demyx smiled, only slightly.

"Yeah… Thanks Sora." He finally hugged the Heartless back. "You cheered me up a bit..~ I might just do my mission tomorrow… Or skip out and play my Sitar all day." He chuckled weakly, rubbing a tear track away.

Sora beamed, it wasn't much, but it was a start._ 'Yeah! I'll come hang with you! And maybe we could pull a prank on Saix and not get caught this time!'_ Sora exclaimed, '_But for now, I've gotta go find Roxas, I'm sure he's worried about me! Feel better soon Demyx!'_ And with that, Sora jumped off the bed, bed happily to the surprised blonde, and ran out of the room and down the hallway, Demyx's laughter following him.

One down, one to go.

* * *

**_Sorry that these chapters are short, but they're more side stories rather than actual chapters, which I am working on and should have the next main chapter up on Wednesday._**

**_Anyways, you all know the drill!_**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

**_~Snow._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Here's your second chapter in one day!_**

**_As always, I don't own Kingdom Hearts._**

* * *

Sora trotted off down the hallway, a grin on his Heartless face.

He had just successfully cheered up Demyx, or rather, cheered him up as best the small Heartless could.

"Sora!" Sora's grin widened when he heard his other half call his name, soon spotting the blonde wandering the corridors, obviously not noticing the small Heartless nearby. "Sora where are you?"

_'Here I am!_' Sora cried, tackling Roxas from behind, snickering quietly at the yelp of surprise that had followed his actions. _'I was visiting Demyx._' Sora explained, being pried off of the Nobody's back, causing him to pout while Roxas held him in front of him for a moment before hugging the Heartless gently.

"Did you get him to cheer up..? Everyone's been worried about him, even if they don't want to willingly admit it, they miss his… Laziness and cheerfulness." Roxas chuckled slightly, smiling. Though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

_'I hope so, he cracked a joke right before I left.'_ Sora said as Roxas carried him off down the hallway back towards his bedroom._ 'Did I miss dinner?'_ Sora pouted as Roxas nodded._ 'Damn.'_

"Sora, language." Roxas scolded, fighting back a slight smile, he scowled to cover it up.

'You never complained when Axel did!' Sora whined before immediately recognizing his mistake and half-panicked, looking up at the Nobody whose face showed his pain.

_'Sorry…'_ Sora mumbled, feeling stupid. Here he was trying to cheer up the Nobody but instead he had made him feel worse.

Roxas stayed silent the rest of the walk back to the bedroom, Sora feeling worse by the second.

Roxas simply sat him on the bed when they walked in before he walked over to the closet, Sora watching him as he took off his cloak and hung it up, grabbing a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt before disappearing into the bathroom, only to come back out a few minutes later, changed.

Roxas sat on the bed, scooting to the middle and up, resting his back against the headboard he pulled his knees to his chest and stayed silent.

They sat there for a while before Sora slowly made his way to Roxas and nuzzled his head against Roxas' leg before sitting down next to him.

_'I bet he's whole… In the place that he is… I bet he has his heart back now… And I'm sure he's missing you.'_ Sora said quietly, resting his head against Roxas' side.

"Do… Do you really think so..?" Roxas asked, his voice softer than Sora's, and tears seemed to be in the corner of his eyes, threatening to overflow.

Sora nodded eagerly. _'I bet he's waiting for the day you guys meet up again, and he's probably got ice cream too…'_ Sora sighed longingly._ 'But he doesn't want you to join him so soon. And I bet he wants you to work as hard as you can to get your own heart Roxas!'_

Roxas smiled slightly, moving an arm from around his legs to rest his hand on top of Sora's head for a moment as a gesture of thanks.

After staying silent for a while, Roxas moved and crawled under his covers, Sora plopping next to his head. "Goodnight Sora…"

_'Night Roxas._' Sora yawned, blinking sleepily, but just before he fell asleep he could have sworn he heard Roxas say.

"Thank you…"

* * *

**_And like I said in my last chapter, hopefully Wednesday I'll have the next chapter finished and up!_**

**_Thank you everyone for all the reviews I've gotten so far, and once again I'm sorry for taking so long to update, home life has been stressful lately, but it's been getting easier by the day, so hopefully we'll see more chapters soon!_**

**_Also, I'd like to point out that the trailer for KH3 has been released! I saw it and I cannot wait until the game comes out next year!_**

**_Anywho, you know what to do!_**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

**_~Snow._**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A day late, but here's your next chapter! Better than having to wait months, huh? ^^**_;

**_Thanks for all the reviews so far! I love hearing all of your opinions!_**

**_A few of you wondered if Riku took down all of the Nobodies at CO, and I have to say, no, he didn't._**

**_For those of you who've played Birth By Sleep, you seem to be forgetting that there's one more Keyblade wielder out there!_**

**_Cookies to those who guess who is going to be introduced in the next chapter!_**

**_As always, I don't own Kingdom Hearts._**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

Riku walked slowly along the dark beach, glancing at the moon once in a while, his foot steps seeming slow.

He had been searching for Sora for about two weeks now and had no idea where the boy could be, and hadn't found any clues as to where he was or what had happened to him.

Was it possible that Sora had been one of the Heartless Riku had fought?

No, it just couldn't be, Sora… Sora wasn't like that.

Grinding his teeth Riku walked on, searching, hoping, praying, for something that would help him find Sora.

After walking for hours, Riku sighed, biting his lower lip he summoned a portal of Darkness, need to get out of there, and hopefully find something to eat.

Stepping through he frowned, looking around he realized he must have made a mistake, he wasn't anywhere near Hollow Bastion.

Staring up at the completely white castle in front of him, he slowly, hesitantly, walked up and pushed open the door, squinting at the change in lighting, looking around.

White, white was everything. Floors, doors, ceiling. Everything.

"Where… Am I?" Rikue frowned, walking further inside, turning around suddenly as the door slammed shut behind him.

"What the hell?!" Riku gasped, as something fluttered to the ground in front of him. Bending over he picked the object up, frowning, he looked at it curiously, cautiously.

It was a card… But what was a card doing in a place like this?

"Riku! You need to get out of here!" A voice called in his head. A girl's voice..?

"Huh? What? Who?" Riku looked around, confused, starting to get angry. "Where are you!? Who are you!?" Riku yelled angrily, only seeing white.

"My name is Namine, and I'm in the lower levels of this castle… But Riku! You need to get out! There are people here, people that will steal your memories, and turn them against you. You HAVE to get out before they find you!" Namine cried desperately.

"Are you trapped here..? Don't worry, I'll find you; I'm searching for someone anyways… Maybe you've seen him? Short, spiky brown hair, sea blue eyes. Has a keyblade." Riku asked hopefully, feeling very foolish for talking to himself.

"No… Sorry… But you have to get out of here! Forget about me. Just go!" Namine sighed.

"Too bad… I'm staying, I have… I need to find Sora." Riku said stubbornly.

"Sora? You're looking for Sora..?" A voice said behind him. Wheeling around Riku saw a silver-haired stranger, dressed in black, reading what looked to be some kind of book, leaning against a white wall, looking at him curiously.

"Do you know where Sora is?" Riku demanded, taking a step closer to the stranger, his teal eyes blazing.

"I might…" The stranger said slowly. "And I might not… I'll tell you… The truth. If you can get through the maze." The stranger threw a card at him, looking very similar to the one Riku had picked up earlier.

"Use that to get through the door." The silver-haired stranger pointed at a door Riku hadn't seen earlier. "And in each world… A word from your memories, not the real thing, shall appear, along with enemies you've faced and friends you know and cherish… If you get through them all, as well as our challenges. We'll tell you where your Heartless friend is."

Riku stared at the person in shock. "So… Sora's really a Heartless… Fine! Bring on your challenges! I'll beat each one! And I'll get Sora back and turn him back into a person!" Riku declaired stubbornly, ignoring the groan from Namine in his head.

The stranger smirked. "Then go to your first world… If you live, I'll see you…" The stanger disappeared in a corridor of darkness.

"Riku… Don't…" Namine's voice was getting weaker in his head as Riku marched up to the door, holding out the card to it, the card disappeared and the door opened, a flash of light coming from it.

And Riku stepped inside.

* * *

**_Hey look~! A cliffy! And one that WON'T be continued for another few chapters! Sorry guys!_**

**_Anyways, hopefully the next chapter will be out by Saturday, possibly Sunday. And any guesses on who the 'stranger' is?_**

**_You all know what to do!_**

**_Please Read and Review! I want to hear your opinions on this chapter and guesses on who is going to be in the next chapter!_**

**_Thank you all for your support so far!_**

**_~Snow._**


End file.
